Fairy's Masquerade
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: Welcome to the first Fairy Tail Masquerade Ball! Hosted by the very Fairy Tail Guild itself! Grab your date and a mask and join us! See the Fairy Tail members and their dates. Even mages from other guilds join in on the fun! Pairings include NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and many more! Accepting pairings!
1. The announcement

**This will include many pairings! This includes NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen, Miraxus, and ElfEver so far.**

* * *

"Attention brats!" Makarov's loud voice booms over the guild hall as he stands on stage with Mira beside him. "The mayor has asked us to host some kind of large event for both the town of Magnolia and other guilds. After some deliberating it has been decided to have Fairy Tail's first ever Masquerade Ball!" Excited chatter breaks out through the guild. Makarov clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "We will be inviting other guilds to join us so be on your best behavior!"

"The event will be held in two months so please find a date, but you don't have to come with one." Mira explains. "The ball will be held here in Fairy Tail but all around town there will be many different kinds of events! We'll try to get a schedule or something up once things are figured out! We want everybody to help out either here at the guild or around town."

"Details about the theme and jobs will be posted later. Now announcement over!" Makarov steps off the stage followed by Mira. The chatter around the guild only increases from before. Macao and Wakaba were even betting who would ask out who, how long it would take, and which one of them Mira would agree to go with.

"Everybody is so excited." Lucy comments to Levy.

"Well it is the first time we get to do something so exciting." Levy replies.

"So is there anybody you're wishing would ask you?" Lucy places her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin and grins smugly at her friend

"Huh?! W-What are you talking about Lu-chan?!" Levy blushes.

"Just wondering~"

"Well what about you?!"

"What about me?" She blinks in confusion.

"Any boy you want them to ask you?" It was Levy's turn to pull off the pose and Lucy's turn to blush.

"N-No one in particular."

"Is that so?"

"L-Let's just drop the subject."

"Why? You've been writing a bunch of romance stories lately too."

"I-I've just been wanting to expand out in my genres."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"OK Lu-chan~ Anyways there's a spelling mistake here." Levy points to her friend's writing.

"Eh? How did I miss that?!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the guild, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla were all talking together.

"Juvia doesn't know how to ask!" Juvia weeps to the three other girls.

"This truly is a problem." Erza nods her head in acknowledgement.

"B-But isn't usually the other way around?" Wendy asks.

"I guess Erza really is interested in others' love lives." Carla sips her tea.

"Wendy do you want to go with anyone?" Erza suddenly asks.

"Eh?!" Wendy blushes and looks down.

"She's too young for that!" Carla protests.

"A-Actually there is someone..."

"Ah~ young love~" Juvia fantasizes. Although what why she was fantasizing about her and Gray was beyond them.

"That's so cute Wendy!" Erza smiles.

"Wait! Who is this man?! Is he older than you?! Is he safe to be around?! He's not a pe-"

"Carla calm down. He's not! I'll tell you who it is later." Wendy says. "What about you Erza?"

"Hm... Since it's a masquerade I could ask him." Erza replies.

"Him?" Wendy and Carla exchange looks.

* * *

Later that night, the Strauss family closes up the guild and walks home. Mira and Lisanna chat about today.

"I can't wait for this ball!" Lisanna smiles.

"Right? When it was brought up I immediately agreed to it!"

"Mira-nee-chan, is there anyone you want to go with?"

"There's one person..."

"Really?! Who?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Aw Mira-nee-chan that's mean... What about you Elf-nii-chan?"

"Me?" Elfman looks down to his little sister.

"Is there anybody you're going to ask out?"

"Someone manly."

"Um..." Lisanna sweat drops while Mira smiles.

"I actually might ask someone out."

"I'm so happy for you Elfman!" Mira claps.

"T-Thanks..." Elfman blushes.

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter! Please comment pairings from outside the Fairy Tail guild! I don't ship very many things from outside the guild so please comment on what you want! I'll take it into consideration when I'm writing (it'll depend on how well I write for the pairing that I post it or not)**


	2. NaLu: The Letter

"Oi Luce!" Natsu calls out. Lucy turns away from Levy and towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu."

"We're going now!"

"Going where?"

"On a job of course! Master just posted the jobs! We gotta go hand out flyers and invitations to the other guilds."

"Ah! But Levy's still reading my story! I can't go now!"

"Don't worry Lu-chan. Once I'm done reading I'll return it to your apartment so go right ahead." Levy smiles. Lucy could've sworn she saw a devil behind that smile. Lucy sighs and gets up. She follows Natsu out of the guild. It wasn't until they were halfway to the station that she realized a certain flying blue cat wasn't with them.

"Where's Happy?!" Lucy looks around. She was definitely sure that Happy was not around.

"Didn't you know? He was put on decorations with Carla and Lily since they can fly."

"S-So it's just the two of us."

"What?!" Lucy tries her best to suppress the blush forming on her face. All alone with Natsu. With Natsu! The man she originally thought of as her best friend had become much more and Lucy had no idea when it happened.

"Yeah, I know. It's a huge ripoff. You, Happy, and I are a team. Well with Erza and Gray too." Natsu crosses his arms. He continues walking. "So Sabertooth is the first guild. Sweet that's Sting's guild! Maybe he'll fight with me!"

"No! We need to deliver the invitations! No fighting!" Lucy had no idea why or how she fell for him. Natsu was Natsu as always.

* * *

"Why did they send us on this job?!" Natsu complains as he feels like he was about to throw up.

"Maybe they wanted you out of the guild?" Lucy suggests.

"Traitors." He mutters. The train finally comes to a stop.

"We're here." Lucy gets up from her seat. Natsu practically falls out of his seat and crawls after her.

"Um... Miss? Is your boyfriend all right?" The ticket guy asks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy blushes at the thought of being Natsu's girlfriend. "But he always gets like this on any kind of transportation."

"The train is leaving in a few seconds so make sure to get him off."

"Alright." She puts one of Natsu's arms around her shoulder and drags him off. "Wasn't that guy funny? Thinking we were a couple? I mean where would he get that idea? I mean like you're really nice and I really like you but-"

"Luce... I didn't hear what he said..." Natsu groans.

"I-Is that so?" Lucy blushes again. This was not going to be the best day for her. Lucy drags Natsu halfway across town before he recovers enough to walk on his own. The two reach the Sabertooth guild. Natsu pushes the giant doors open.

"Hey Sabertooth!" Natsu yells, waving to everyone.

"Lucy-sama! Natsu-sama!" Yukino greets the two.

"Hey is Sting around? Need to give him something." Natsu takes a letter out of his bag.

"Natsu!" Sting approaches the pair.

"Yo! Sting! here ya go!" Natsu hands him the invitation.

"What's this?" Sting opens the letter and Yukino reads it over his shoulder. "Wow! Fairy Tail's hosting a masquerade ball?!"

"That sounds fun!" Yukino claps her hands.

"Natsu and I are handing invitations out to different guilds." Lucy explains. "Master says it's going to be big with events all over town as well."

"Awesome!" Sting cheers. The two excitedly converse. Meanwhile, Yukino leans over to Lucy.

"You and Natsu-sama really look like a couple." She whispers.

"Eh?!" Lucy's face turns red. "W-Why would you think that?!"

"It's just that you two look really cute together. Plus you're almost always together."

"Y-You think? Well we're just friends. Anyways do you want to go to the ball?"

"Yes. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Anyone you want to go with?"

"U-Um." Yukino blushes and looks away. Lucy laughs at her reaction.

"Well I'm gonna pull Natsu away from here before we're here all day."

"Good luck Lucy-sama!"

* * *

The pair visits almost all of the guilds in the area. Visiting Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Cuatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, and so on. But it seemed that no matter which guild, what town they were in, people mistook them as a couple. So it looks like they're dating when Happy isn't around, but the moment he's around it's just two friends and their cat. Strange how that works. The pair exit their last guild and start heading back to the train station. Night was falling and all both of them wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh! We missed an invitation!" Natsu suddenly stops.

"Eh?! But we're in a town so close to Magnolia! Do we need to go to the other side?!" Lucy was exhausted physically and mentally. She knew she wasn't going to be able to handle traveling on a train for another hour or so.

"Nope! Hey it's addressed to someone near here!"

"Really? Who? I'm pretty sure that was the only guild in town."

"Luce, it's addressed to you." Natsu hands her the letter. Her name was on the envelope in chicken scratch writing so it couldn't have been from the guild. Lucy raises an eyebrow and opens the letter.

 _Lucy,_

 _We've been a team ever since you joined Fairy Tail. We've taken countless jobs and adventures together (with Happy of course). I didn't know when you became more than my teammate nor did I know how to tell you this. This is the only way I know how to. So would you go on a special mission with me to be my date at the ball?_

 _from,_

 _Natsu_

 _P.S. Erza wrote this not me. But Luce, I still want you to go to the ball with me._

 _P.P.S. They Liiiiiiiiiiiiikeeee each other~ -Happy_

Lucy stares at the letter in her hands. She hadn't noticed a huge blush had formed across her face.

"So what do you say Luce?" Natsu asks.

"Yes! I will!" Lucy tackles Natsu into a hug.

"Great! Now Gray owes me 500 jewels!"

"It was a bet?!"

"Nah, just joking. Let's get back to Magnolia. We need to tell the guild."

"Right!" Lucy's smile was the biggest she had in a long time.

* * *

 **That concludes the first NaLu part! By the way, I'm splitting this story into two parts. Part 1: Confessions. Part 2: The Ball**


	3. GaLe: Books and Confessions

Levy happily skipped back to the guild from Lucy's apartment. She was wondering how Lucy was doing on her job with Natsu. Although as to why Natsu asked her to go was beyond her. When she checked the jobs listed, Lucy was on decorations. Levy's job was monitoring the budget.

"Oi short stack!" An annoyingly familiar voice calls out. Levy stops in her tracks.

"Hi Gajeel. Heading back to the guild?" She asks. She was surprised that Lily wasn't around considering the two always go on jobs together.

"Naw. Just looking for you."

"F-For me?" Levy asks pointing to herself.

"I um... Need to find a book. But um... I've never really stepped into a library. You read a lot so I thought you would help me."

"Sure! I practically live there." She smiles. "Plus I've been meaning to check out a few books." Gajeel lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Then lets go." He starts walking past her.

"Uh Gajeel? The library is that way." She points in the opposite direction.

"I knew that. Just wanted to get behind you in case your short legs gave out."

"I'm not gonna ask..." Levy sighs. She starts walking in the direction of the library. Gajeel follows close behind. Once they get there, the pair splits up. Levy towards the magic books while Gajeel to a librarian to ask for whatever book he wanted. Levy wasn't gonna question why he didn't ask her, but honestly she didn't feel like going into the section about blacksmithing or whatever Gajeel reads. She was a little curious though. Her thoughts are intervened by the sight of a bejeweled book cover that was just calling her name.

"Ready to go Gajeel?" Levy walks up to Gajeel holding a bunch of books almost as tall as she was. She places all of them at the table he was sitting at.

"Just a bit longer. I'm halfway done with this book."

"The library is about to close up. What are you reading? I can check it out for you." She tries to look over his shoulder to see, but Gajeel moves the book away.

"Nah it's fine. I know where this place is. I can come back tomorrow." He closes the book and places it face down on the table so Levy couldn't see the cover.

"You sure?"

"As sure as I am that you ain't gonna be able to carry all those books." He takes three quarters of the tower of books. "Why do you need all these books anyways? Don't you have enough as it is?"

"Well I like reading. Some of these books are hard to find so of course I would want to read them even if it's a library book." She picks up her share of the tower and starts walking towards checkout with Gajeel next to her.

"I don't get your logic, shorty." The two reach the checkout where the librarian starts scanning the books.

"Levy I didn't know you had a boyfriend." The librarian smiles.

"H-He's not-! I mean- we're not- um well- Gajeel? A little help?" Levy was stuttering and her face was a bright red.

"This little shrimpy thing and I ain't dating. She's more of an arm rest, gihi." He puts his elbow on her head. This just makes Levy annoyed.

"Oh well. Here are your books." The librarian pushes the tower towards Levy.

"Thank you." She goes to pick up the tower, but Gajeel was faster. "Hey! I could've handled it!"

"With those noodle arms? I don't think so bookworm. I'll walk ya home." He starts to leave. Levy was almost fuming.

"Levy." The librarian catches her attention. She gives Levy a thumbs up. "He's a keeper." Levy just blushes at this before leaving to catch up to Gajeel who was already starting to go the wrong way.

* * *

A week after the night at the library, Gajeel was constantly going on jobs. Levy didn't question it. The night at the library had been pushed to the back of her mind and she focused on maintaining the ball's budget. Gajeel's activities didn't bother her until one day she was going into one of the back rooms to get something when she heard two familiar voices.

"So the thing is that I've liked you for a long time. Not liked, loved." Was that Gajeel? Gajeel making a love confession? Levy pressed her ear up against the hard wood to hear better.

"Juvia feels the same way. She's always loved you Gajeel." Juvia?! Gajeel was confessing to Juvia?! Levy knew the two were close, but she never thought that they would become a couple.

"Right, so um, will you be my date for the dance?"

"Juvia would love to." Levy's eyes hurt and her face felt wet. Tears? Was she crying? She and Gajeel had a bittersweet relationship so why was she so upset that he loved Juvia? She should be happy for them. But why wasn't she? The lump in Levy's throat told her it was time to go before she started sobbing and gave away her position. Levy ran. Ran to the one place she had comfort. The library. The guild's library to be exact. Except she didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Rain woman you're supposed to be pretending to be Levy. Stop talking in third person. Or at least use her name instead of yours. That was just awkward."

"Sorry Gajeel-kun." Juvia giggles. "Would he like to try again?"

"One more time. I ain't got all day."

How long had she been in there? How long has she been crying? Levy no longer knew. She just curled up in a corner and cried.

"Oi! Small fry! You in here?!" Gajeel's voice calls out. Levy freezes. She didn't want Gajeel to see her so she stayed silent. "I know you're in here. I can smell you." Levy sighs. She forgot about his heightened sense of smell and hearing.

"O-Over here." She croaks out. Heavy footsteps came closer to her hiding spot. Sure enough Gajeel appears. He was carrying a bag which he then proceeds to drop and rush over to the small curled up figure.

"Tater tot what happened?!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Did someone hurt you?! Tell me who it is. I'll beat them to a pulp."

"I-I overheard you confessing to Juvia." Levy croaks.

"What? Confess?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you loved Juvia. I'm really happy for you two. I really am."

"What are you talking about squirt? I'm not interested in Juvia. Besides do you see how obsessed she is over the stripper? She was helping me practice."

"Practice?"

"Look sorry if I'm bad at this, this isn't the kind of confession I had planned on." Gajeel reaches and grabs the bag he was holding earlier. He takes out a large box and hands it to her. "For you." Levy opens the box. Inside was a beautiful orange mask laying on an equally beautiful orange dress.

"Gajeel..."

"The shoes and jewelry haven't come in yet. But I couldn't wait. Gotta say though, it was embarrassing shopping in the children's department, gihi."

"You're mean." Levy says, although she was actually very happy.

"I spent days reading fashion magazines at the library and even asked Lucy what your size was just so I could get that dress custom-made. Worked all week just to pay for it too."

"I love it."

"Gihi. I would say a confession, but you've already heard it. So what'd ya say, Levy? Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

When the two left the guild's library together, Levy was immediately confronted by Jet and Droy.

"Levy-chan~! Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Droy asks.

"No! Go with me!" Jet yells.

"I asked first!"

"Yeah but you were rejected before!"

"So were you!" The two boys fight. That is until Gajeel grabs Levy's shoulder and brings her closer to him while glaring at the two.

"This is my shortcake." He growls and walks away from the two stunned Shadow Gear members while holding the blushing third one.

* * *

 **It was so much fun writing this one! GaLe is one of my favorites ^-^ I loved writing the different nicknames for short. Anyways please continue sending in pairings! Especially ones involving characters from outside the guild. Also any ideas would be great. Next up is Gruvia!**


	4. Gruvia: Blanket

**I broke my daily posting streak QAQ Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

Juvia sighs. Things weren't going as she had planned. Since she knew how to sew, she had decided to sew something for Gray to ask him to the ball. She made him a blanket with a snowflake pattern on one side and waves on the other. She had embroidered 'Will Gray-sama go to the ball with Juvia?' In one corner.

"Gray-sama will love this!" Juvia cheers. She runs out of her dorm room. She rushes downstairs only to be stopped by a smiling Levy and drunk Cana.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Levy smiles.

"Juvia is going to ask Gray-sama to the ball!" She cheers. "She even made the perfect gift for him!"

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Cana comments.

"Juvia is sure Gray-sama will accept it!"

"Gray left on a job with Team Natsu early this morning. That's why Erza, Wendy, nor Carla is around this morning. Lu-chan told me."

"Then Juvia will wait at the guild for him." Juvia skips off.

Juvia skips all the way to the guild. When she enters the doors, she's greeted by Mira.

"Good morning Juvia." Mira smiles from the bar.

"Morning Mira!"

"May I ask what you have in the bag?"

"It's a gift for Gray-sama! Juvia was told that he was on a job so she decided she'll stay here until he comes back."

"Really? But the job Team Natsu went on is an all-day one. They won't be coming back until late tonight."

"I-Is that so? Juvia will wait regardless!"

And that's how Juvia ended up staying at the guild all day. That's also why things weren't going as she had planned. She spent the whole day daydreaming and sitting at the same table doing basically nothing. Mira brought her food over the course of the day but she mostly ended up playing around with the water. It was late at night when Mira, Max, and Warren were cleaning up and Juvia still sat at the table. She had been continuously writing 'Juvia Fullbuster' in different fonts, sizes, and with many hearts. She must've fallen asleep because she didn't hear the guild doors open. In came Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Happy was asleep on Natsu's head.

"You're back." Mira grins. "Where're the girls?"

"They went to Luce's house." Natsu replies. "Apparently Fairy Hills has a curfew and they passed it."

"Sorry for coming in so late. We wanted to report back. Surprised that you haven't closed up yet." Gray says.

"Well we have one person left." Mira points to the sleeping Juvia at the table. "She said she wanted to give you something to you and waited here all day."

"Geez. So troublesome." He sighs.

"Well I'm going." Natsu turns to leave.

"Wait you're not gonna help Juvia?!" Gray hisses.

"I already have to take care of a sleeping thing." He points to Happy sleeping soundly. "Besides you were the one that wanted to come to the guild to give her something." Gray mutters something incoherent under his breath. "Well night!" Natsu leaves.

"We need to close up. There's no one sleeping here tonight so you can bring her up to the extra bedrooms." Mira smiles.

"I guess you're not helping either." Gray sighs. He walks over to the sleeping Juvia. He gently picks her up like a princess and grabs the bag next to her. He blushes at the sight of the paper with her name with his last name. But... it did have a nice ring to it, Juvia Fullbuster. Gray shakes his head to get the thought out. He then makes his way to the spare bedrooms of the guild. Mira watches, trying her best not to squeal. Once inside, Gray places her on the bed. He takes a moment to admire her features. Her hair was spread out like gentle waves. Her face had a serene look to it. Her rosy pink lips were opened in a slight 'O' and looked like like they would be soft if he- Gray mentally slaps himself. While he's here he might as well look at the gift she got him. He looks into the bag and pulls out the neatly folded blanket. There was a question embroidered on the side facing him.

"Will Gray-sama go to the ball with Juvia?" He reads out loud. More like whispers out loud. "Geez. She didn't have to." He sighs. Truth be told, he usually kicked his blanket off in the middle of the night. This one felt soft to the touch and it would be a shame to have it ruined or something. But he didn't miss the sleeping water mage's shiver and attempt to pull the covers closer to her. Without missing a beat, Gray drapes the blanket over her. "I love you, Juvia." He whispers before leaving the room. There was only one thing he had to do before leaving the guild. He pulls a blue envelope out of his pocket.

* * *

When Juvia woke up in the morning she felt completely refreshed. She quickly realizes she was not in her Fairy Hills' dorm room but in the guild's extra bedrooms. She also realizes the blanket she was supposed to give to Gray was now wrapped around her. She quickly gets up and folds the blanket again. She leaves the room hoping that not many people were around so that she could sneak out and go back to Fairy Hills to take a shower and change clothes.

"Oi rain woman." Gajeel approaches her once she leaves the room.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun. Juvia is sorry, but can this wait? Juvia fell asleep here last night and right now she wishes to go back to Fairy Hills to take a shower and change."

"Have you seen the request board yet?"

"No. Juvia just woke up. What's wrong?"

"Well ya might wanna check it out." Gajeel points to the board while Juvia tilts her head. She walks over to the request board. There was a blue envelope taped on. Juvia's eye widen. It was addressed to her. She takes the envelope off the board and opens it.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _I have loved you for a really long time. I'm too embarrassed to say this out loud. I wish to go to the ball with you. Please meet me at the new ice cream parlor nearby on the night of the ball. I would love to be with you even if it's just for one dance. By the way this is not Lyon._

 _-Your secret admirer_

"Looks like you got a secret admirer." A familiar voice next to her ear causes Juvia to jump a little.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasps. "Juvia doesn't know if she should. Wouldn't Gray-sama be lonely?"

"Lonely? You make it sound like I have no friends. Besides lots of girls have asked me already. Safe to say I might be swamped at the ball." He laughs slightly.

"Juvia sees." She holds out her bag to him. "Juvia wanted to give this to Gray-sama yesterday. It was supposed to ask him to the ball."

"Um... Thanks." He takes the bag. "If things with your mystery date don't work out then I accept your invitation, I guess."

"Really?!"

"Only if your mystery date doesn't work out."

"Juvia is so happy right now!" She hugs the ice mage. Gray couldn't suppress the smile that appeared by looking at her happy face.

* * *

 **I know it's not like the others, but I didn't know what to do for this. When I asked my friend she gave me the idea of an anonymous letter. Keep sending in pairings! Next on the list is Jerza!**


	5. Jerza: Notes, Meetings, and Pigeons

**Sorry for the huge delay! I was waiting for the latest episode of Fairy Tail so they could introduce the Oracion Seis with Jellal! Also I've been a bit busy lately. If there are any spelling mistakes or anything in this chapter please tell me. I wrote most of this on a plane with only a few hours of sleep. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Erza sits by her window. A few days ago she had sent a carrier pigeon to Jellal with a note with wanting to meet up. Every day since then she's waited for his response. Sighing, Erza walks away from her window. No response today either. She collapsed on her bed and lets sleep come over her. If only she had waited a few more minutes then she would've heard the soft flapping of wings come through her window.

In the morning, Erza tries to pull the covers closer to her when a soft cooing makes her eyes open immediately. Sitting right in front of her face was a sleeping carrier pigeon. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Screaming she leaps from her bed and requips into her Heart Kruez armor with a sword in her hand. Finally realizing what it was, she lets out a sigh of relief. The pigeon just cocks its head in confusion. Erza walks over and notices the message attached to its leg. She quickly unties it and reads it.

 _Erza,_

 _Meeting up sounds like a good idea. Tuesday at noon in Magnolia Forest. I'll be waiting there._

 _Jellal_

Erza squealed in delight. She jumps up and down holding the paper close to her. That is until her door bursts open.

"Erza you alright?!" Cana bursts in followed by Levy, Wendy, and Carla. Erza stops jumping and shows the letter with pride. Levy takes it.

"You're meeting with Jellal?" Levy asks.

"All this for a letter?" Cana rolls her eyes, although she was pretty happy for her friend.

"It is Erza." Carla yawns. She was clearly still tired from being woken up.

"I'm so happy for you." Wendy claps.

"Um... Erza? Today is Tuesday." Levy says. Erza freezes.

"N-No it can't be." She rushes over to her calender on the wall. It was true. Today was Tuesday. She was going to meet Jellal today. "No! What am I going to wear?! Should I do something with my hair?!"

"I've never seen Erza like this..." Wendy says.

"Come on, let's leave her be." Carla says as she ushers Wendy out the door.

"Good luck Erza!" Wendy waves. Levy follows her out.

"You going to be alright?" Cana asks.

"I don't know what I should do!" Erza was freaking out. She was looking at every outfit in her rooms.

"H-Hey calm down first."

"S-Sorry..." Erza takes a deep breath.

"So I have a terrible fashion so I don't know what to say about that. But all I've gotta say is be yourself blah blah blah you can do it blah blah blah and remember alcohol is liquid courage. Ask Lucy or someone else about this stuff. You've still got a few hours."

"I see. Thank you Cana." Erza says. "I'll go ask her now." She runs out of her room.

Running across town, Erza finally makes it to Lucy's apartment. Using the spare key Mira gave her, Erza swings the door open. Natsu and Happy froze. They were sitting on Lucy's bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asks, her tone dead serious.

"E-Erza?!" Natsu squeaks. "W-We stayed her last night."

"A-Aye." Happy whimpers.

"Good enough answer." Erza nods and sits in Lucy's chair. A moment later Lucy comes from her bathroom. She freezes when she sees Erza.

"What?! Erza when did you get here?!"

"Lucy! You need to help me!" Erza rushes over and grabs Lucy's shoulders. "I'm going to see Jellal at noon!"

"Wow a date?!" Lucy claps. "How did he ask you out?"

"Ask me out? I asked him to meet me so I could ask him to the masquerade."

"I guess that counts as a date... I know!" Lucy runs over to her desk where her keys lay. "Open! Gate of the crab! Cancer!" There was a glow and Cancer appears.

"How may I help you -ebi?" Cancer was in front of Erza holding a bouquet.

"Um... Cancer can you do Erza's hair?"

"Of course -ebi." In a few quick strokes with his scissors, Erza's hair was in a french braid. How he did that with scissors was beyond any of them. "How's that -ebi?"

"Its amazing." Erza smiles.

"Glad to be of service." Cancer disappears.

"So you think you're all set for your date?" Lucy asks.

"Other than clothes."

"A little black dress would look good."

"Thank you Lucy. I'll goo shopping right now."

"Good luck on your date!" Lucy calls as Erza leaves.

"Tell Jellal I said hi!" Natsu calls.

"Aye!" Happy cheers. Lucy's head whips around to the two still sitting on the bed.

"You're still here?!"

"We were scared of Erza." Both of them shutter.

For the rest of the morning Erza visited various clothing stores in the area. It wasn't until she reached her favorite clothing store, Heart Kreuz, that she found the perfect dress. Leave it to Heart Kruez to have the prettiest and most fashionable clothing there is. It wasn't until she was checking out that she realized it was nearly noon. She quickly puts the dress into her subspace before running out of the store. She runs as fast as she can to Magnolia Forest, requiping into the dress along the way. She reaches the entrance before realizing, she didn't know where Jellal would be. Magnolia forest was not small and it was like a labyrinth by causing you to become easily lost.

"Erza." The sudden voice and hand coming from the darkness caused her to jump and requip a sword. A surprised blue hair man was owner of the voice and the hand.

"S-Sorry Jellal. Didn't hear you approaching." Erza relaxes and the sword disappears.

"So what did you want to meet up for?" He asks, relaxing as well.

"U-Um well Fairy Tail is hosting a Masquerade Ball in a few weeks. I was wondering if you want to come. Ultear, Meredy, and the Oracion Seis can come too of course!"

"That sound fun. Everyone will be wearing masks, right?" Erza nods. "So that'll be safe for all of us. I'll see who wants to go."

"Great! One more thing. D-Do you want to go with me?"

"Go with you?"

"Yeah! I'm asking because the other girls feel like the guy has to ask them and I want to be a role model. Plus you probably might not ask otherwise." She mumbles the last sentence, hoping Jellal didn't hear.

"Well of course I'll go."

"That's great! I'll send you an invitation by carrier pigeon." Erza waves before leaving. When she gets back to the dorms she closes her door and sighs. That didn't go as she thought it would.

* * *

"Jellal what was that?!" Ultear shouts when he gets back to camp.

"What are you talking about?" Jellal asks, he was completely confused as to why everyone looked at him like he was the disappointment of the family.

"Cobra heard your entire conversation with Erza and Meredy did a sensory link."

"Why do you guys always spy?"

"Erza felt really disappointed when she left." Meredy says matter-of-factly.

"She sounded that way too. You guys were too far away for me to hear her thoughts." Cobra adds.

"Jellal you better make this up to her!" Ultear seethes.

"H-How?" Jellal cowers.

"I don't know!? Take her on a proper date!"

"Change of subject." Angel cuts in before Ultear murdered the poor man. "A ball seems like a nice change of pace."

"Sounds fun. I'm in." Cobra raises his hand.

"I'm sure there'll be lots of love there!" Hoteye smiles.

"I haven't seen Juvia in a while. I wonder how her relationship with Gray is." Meredy says.

"I'm in." Midnight says.

"Same." Racer says

"I gotta watch out for your love life." Ultear sighs.

"So I guess that's everybody." Jellal sighs. "When I get the details I'll tell Erza we're all in."

"Take her on a proper date while you're at it."

* * *

A few days after asking Jellal to the ball, Erza woke up with another pigeon in the face and another squeal that woke up the dorms. This time the letter was asking for her to meet at Magnolia Forest that night. This was getting a little out of hand. Jellal really needed to get a new carrier pigeon. Dropping by the guild later that day, the other girls were ecstatic to hear that Erza got a date. They even spent most of the afternoon doing her hair and makeup. None of the guys said anything because it was... Well it was Erza... By the time night rolled around, Erza was dressed to the nines wearing the same dress, but with new shoes, new hairstyle, and her makeup done. She makes to the forest and is ready for any shadowy figure to come from the forest.

"Erza." Jellal's voice makes her jump. Jellal was standing behind her holding flowers and a box. He definitely did not come from the forest like she had expected him to.

"Oh, hey Jellal." She lets out a sigh of relief.

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you. You do too. U-Uh I don't mean beautiful! I mean handsome!" Erza blushes. He did look really good. He wore a black tux with his guild's cape over it.

"I knew what you meant."

"So, um... Yeah..."

"Here." Jellal hands her the bouquet of flowers. They were scarlet roses. "They remind me of you. They're pretty and scarlet like you."

"Thank you..." Erza blushes some more and takes the flowers.

"I-I'm taking you to a restaurant. I heard it has really nice sweets."

"Restaurant? I thought you can't go out in public unless you're in a disguise."

"I can't. It's not actually a restaurant... I just wanted to say that." Jellal looks down in embarrassment. "It's a dinner Crime Sorciere put together. I planned a nice evening for just the two of us."

"Oh Jellal, you didn't have to." Erza hid her quickly reddening face behind the roses.

"I wanted to. Come on. I'll bring you there now." He smiles kindly and grabs her hand. He starts leading her through the forest.

Eventually the two make their way to a hill. At the top Erza could see a faint glow of candles and a blanket set out. As she approaches she sees a picnic basket and two place settings for them. Jellal brings her to the blanket and motions for her to sit down. Erza stares for a moment before sitting.

"Jellal, this is just amazing. I... I don't know what to say." Erza's jaw was hanging open.

"Then don't say anything. It's just the two of us, the stars, and small moments of awkwardness." He starts emptying the picnic basket. Erza laughs before taking the salad bowl that Jellal offered.

"How did you do all of this?"

"You make it sound like we make no money. Nobody is really looking to arrest Meredy and Ultear since many don't know what they look like. Plus Midnight uses his illusions a lot of the time or Racer takes it and leaves money."

"Is that so?" Erza says in a teasing tone.

"This night is about us. That being said bon appetite." Erza giggles and digs into her food. The night was spent eating and talking. The night ended in the two laying down and gazing at the stars, pointing out constellations and stories related to them as well as stories that came to mind when they were pointed out.

"Then Loke said-"

"Wait a second, I just remembered something." Jellal stops Erza in the middle of her story. He sits up and grabs something beside him. It was the box from earlier. "Here." He hands it to her.

"What's this?" She sits up and opens the box. Inside was a cake that said 'Will you go to the masquerade with me?' "Really what is this?"

"I thought I should ask you to the masquerade myself." Jellal blushes.

"You already know the answer though. Of course I'd go with you." Erza pulls Jellal into a hug.

* * *

 **Keep sending in pairings! I'm posting RoWen (Romeo x Wendy) today!**


	6. RoWen: The Dragon Princess

**Just a warning I also wrote this chapter without a lot** **of sleep.**

* * *

Wendy skips down the streets of town. She was sent to order some flowers for the guild's ball. Romeo was sent with her. He followed close behind.

"So where to first?" Romeo asks.

"First the florist to order-" Wendy stops in her tracks. A window display caught her eye. The display had cutouts of a princess standing elegantly and a knight fighting a red dragon in the background . Although she was a little offended at the portrayal of the dragon being the bad guy (she knew that there were bad dragons, but she still got offended. Grandine was never like that!), she loved the cut out of the beautiful princess.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Romeo catches up with her. "Princess Azalea signing autographs? Whose she?"

"I don't know, but look at how pretty she is."

"You like princesses?"

"Yeah. They're so elegant and pretty. I would love to be one."

"Dragon princess!"

"What?" Wendy's eyes leave the display to look at Romeo.

"You can be the dragon princess! Princess of all dragons! I'll be your faithful knight!" Romeo bows and takes her hand in his. He plants a small kiss on it. "My princess." Wendy's face turned as red as the dragon on display. "This is how they do it in movies, right?" Wendy snaps out of it before nodding. She gives a small curtsy.

"Rise my knight. Your mission is to escort me to the florist. I must order flowers especially for the ball."

"As you wish." He stands up and starts running towards the florist with Wendy in tow.

The two were laughing the entire way. When they were ordering the flowers, both of them tried their best to keep their giggles in. On their way back they pretended to be fighting an unknown army trying to attack the castle. Their game didn't stop when they reached the guild, oh no not at all. They got Asuka, the Exceeds, and even Natsu to join them. Well... Natsu joined until "The Great Dragon Lord Natsu" got into a fight with "The Ice Queen" and Titania had to break the two up. Their game continued until they fell asleep "trying to restore a cursed beast to his human form" (i.e. Elfman who had also joined) and Romeo was taken home by Macau while Erza carried Wendy and Carla back to the dorms.

* * *

A week or two passed after their game. They had been playing on and off, but when Romeo had free time Wendy would be on a job and when Wendy had free time Romeo would be doing something he wouldn't show her. During that time she often saw him with Reedus, Levy, or Lucy. By the end of the second week their game and fantasy seemed long forgotten. Key word, seemed. That morning Wendy was in the guild eating her breakfast with Carla. It was a slow morning. It was around the time that many would start coming in, but it was still quiet for Fairy Tail. The sweet smell of Mira's cooking wafted through the air, the occasional creaking of the door as guild members arrived, small chatter, it was relaxing in a sense. Wendy was focusing on all of these before it got noisy and Mira stopped cooking. That was probably why she didn't hear the door opening and Macau's greeting to Wakaba nor the approaching footsteps.

"Wendy." The sudden voice makes Wendy jump out of her skin. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" Wendy turns around to see Romeo. He was holding something behind his back. She could only see a little corner peeking out.

"I-It's fine. I just find the guild relaxing like this and got immersed in the atmosphere." She laughs nervously.

"Oh. Um, do you remember our game a few weeks ago? You being the dragon princess and me being the knight."

"Of course I remember." Wendy smiles.

"G-Good. Well here." Romeo blushes and pushes the thing from behind his back into her arms. He runs off before Wendy or Carla could say a thing.

"What did he give you?" Carla asks.

"It looks like a book." Wendy examines it. It was one of the book kinds of sketchbooks, but it had the words "The Adventures of the Knight and The Dragon Princess" painted on the front.

"Well read it." Carla takes a sip of her tea as Wendy opens to the first page. It was a beautiful picture of her! She was dressed in whites and pale colors with feathery wings on her back, wrists, and ankles. A shining fold crown sat atop her head.

"Carla! Look! It's me! As a princess!" Wendy gasps and shows Carla.

"Interesting..." Wendy turns the book back to herself and starts reading.

The story was about a knight (drawn to look like Romeo) who was sent by his king to slay the Dragon Princess. When he tried to attack, he was stopped and mortally wounded by the princess's personal guard, the Iron Dragon Knight Gajeel. Out of kindness, the princess healed the human knight who then swore to protect the Dragon Princess at all costs. His previous king was furious about this and sent an army to kill the princess and the knight. The princess's army was better and forced the king's army away, allowing the knight to stay with the princess. The two go on many adventure together making new friends and allies. Meeting former thief Asuka who becomes the Sheriff of the princess's capital, King Happy, Queen Carla, and the knight Lily from the Exceed kingdom, The Great Dragon Lord Natsu and his wife Lady Lucy, the princess's army's commander Lightning Dragon Laxus, the Enchantress Sisters Mira and Lisanna, their brother named Elfman under a beast curse, and so on. Then the princess threw a ball to celebrate all of the friends she had made. The knight, who had grown quite close to the princess, was burdened. He wanted to ask the princess to be his date for the ball, except there was a rumor an unknown prince was going to ask her. So he travels back to where his father lived who gives him the courage to ask. He travels back and asks the princess.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Wendy reads the line out loud. "That's a weird ending, don't you think Carla-" Wendy looks up to realize Carla was gone. She looks around to see her friend with Happy at a different table. She hadn't realized how crowded it had gotten. She spots Romeo next to Natsu and Lucy. She gets up and walks over to the group.

"Oh! Wendy!" Lucy smiles when she approaches. "Huh? Isn't that the book you've been working on, Romeo?"

"U-Um yeah." Romeo blushes and looks away.

"You wrote a book! I wanna read it!" Natsu says.

"It's only for Wendy..." Romeo mutters. He obviously forgot about a dragon slayer's hearing because not only Natsu heard it, but Wendy as well which caused a small blush to appear on her face.

"Aw. I wanted to read it..." Natsu pouts. "Wendy how was it?"

"It was very good Romeo." Wendy smiles.

"Thank you. Lucy-nee helped me write it, Levy helped revise it, and Reedus drew all the pictures."

"You put a lot of effort into it. I only have one question." She walks over to Romeo and opens the book to the last page. "Why does it cut off here?"

"O-Oh. Um... Because there was supposed to be a yes or no underneath, but I ran out of room."

"Yes or no?" It takes a moment to process what he said. When it finally clicks her face turns the shade of Natsu's hair. "A-Are you asking-?"

"Wendy, the Dragon Princess hasn't given the knight her response. S-So will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course!" Her face color was promoted to Erza's hair color. She pulls Romeo into a tight hug. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Aw. How cute." Lucy claps.

"Who knew you were so smooth Romeo." Natsu grins and pats Romeo on the back.

"Dad gave me some advice..." Romeo says.

Meanwhile Mira watched from the bar, trying her best not to fangirl over the cute new couple.

* * *

 **This chapter was so much fun to write ^-^ Still accepting pairings! Next chapter is Miraxus (Mira x Laxus)!**


	7. Miraxus: Boring Days

**Hello! Sorry for such a long wait! New chapter! Later on I'll be making a bonus chapter to makeup for this wait and any wait after this one. This time it's in the guy's (Laxus's) pov~ Enjoy!**

* * *

In Fairy Tail quiet moments during the day are rare. Some people may find it very relaxing or enjoyable. Laxus was not that kind of person. Team Natsu was on a job and so was Gajeel so no one left at the guild was stupid enough to challenge him, Master Makarov went to a meeting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, the only member of the Raijinsuu tribe in the guild at the moment was Freed meaning he wouldn't be going on a job, and everybody seemed to be taking a break from preparing for the masquerade while Levy calculated the rest of their funds. It was really boring. All he could do was sit at the bar, drink, and listen to music.

"I'm so bored today." He mutters under his breath. Although with his music on, he didn't know how loud he was actually being. At least it was only the few sitting near him that heard what he said. This included Mira. Without Laxus noticing, she leaves the bar for a minute and she comes back with a stack of books. She drops them right in front of Laxus. Laxus raises an eyebrow and takes off his headphones.

"If you're so bored, why don't you clean up the library?" Mira asks.

"What?" Was Laxus's lame response.

"The town library just gave us a bunch of books. They're in stacks in the guild library. Hard to miss. I want you to sort through the magic and non-magic books. Then I want you to put them in the correct spots."

"Why should I do this?"

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good! Now then get started!"

"Mira I don't-"

"Huh? Did I hear some arguing?" A dark aura surrounded Mira that made shivers go up Laxus's spine. Although he knew he could probably take her, he'd rather not. Groaning he gets up and heads to the guild's library. Upon entering he realized Mira wasn't joking about stacks of books. Every table had at least five stacks each containing at least 20 books. Sighing, Laxus makes his way to the first table. Sitting down at one of the seats he grabs the first stack and starts sorting.

* * *

If his day wasn't boring as it was, this was the boring strawberry on the boring cheesecake that not even Erza would eat because it was filled with so much boredom. Well maybe Erza would eat it. You never really know with her. It's been at least an hour and he just started sorting through the second table. At this point the only thing that kept Laxus awake was his music. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Correction, the umpteenth time since starting this "little project." Moving some books aside to get to another stack, he notices a plain red book with no title on the front. Picking it up, he checks the spine. Nothing there either. He opens the cover and to his surprise it read "Mira's diary. If anyone finds this return to me. Read a single word from it and you're dead meat." This must've been Mira's before Lisanna died. A few years ago Mira was furious at losing a book and went on a rampage for days. Perhaps this was the book she lost. It's amazing that it's lasted this long or she just brought it down here recently and forgot about it. It didn't matter, Laxus was going to read it anyways.

 _Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today was completely boring. Nothing happened because Erza decided to go on a job alone. And I totally wanted to fight her! She's really inconsiderate! Well Laxus was back for a bit so I guess that's a plus. Oh Erza just got back. I'll say how my fight went later._

This was actually kind of boring. Maybe if he skipped ahead a little he'd find something more interesting.

 _Day xx Month xx Year x782_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I finally found you! Erza said she didn't hide you, but she totally did. Not a lot has happened since I lost you. Well other than the fact that the guild seems a little more afraid of me than usual. I have no idea why! When I've been looking for you they kept telling me to "calm down" or "don't wreck those shelves" or whatever. They told me to go on a walk around town to clear my head. Don't know why. That reminds me, there was a fortune teller in town. She told me "a great tragedy that'll change you greatly awaits me." Yeah as if. I'll always be Fairy Tail's strongest and nothing will change that. I'm going on an S-Class job tomorrow with Elfman and Lisanna. Hope that monster is ready to get his butt kicked!_

Well that explained that she found the book. Reading one more page wouldn't hurt.

 _Day xx Month xx Year x782_

 _Lisannna I'm so sorry. I fail as a sister. I fail as a person. I didn't know this would happen. I'm so so sorry. Natsu is devastated, Elfman is beating himself up over it, and I'm crushed. If only I didn't bring you on that job. If only I had been able to protect you. Now you're just gone. The house feels so empty without you._

Laxus stopped reading. Tears stained the page and the ink was smudged so he couldn't read it that well. It's not like he wanted to anyways. This was definitely something super personal and sad. He flips forward many pages until he was sure he was a good amount away from Lisanna's supposed death. He finds an entry from around the time of Phantom Lord.

 _Day xx Month xx Year x784_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Construction to rebuild Fairy Tail is coming along greatly! Everybody seems to be working extra hard! We even have a little guest who keeps watching Gray. I know she was from Phantom Lord, but I find it really cute that Gray has an admirer. I gotta say she's pretty fast and good at hiding. With everybody working on the building, nobody's really noticed her, well except for me! Well other than Gray's guest, nothing has happened. I'm still trying to come to terms with how much Laxus has turned into a giant jerk. I can't believe I didn't see it until now. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him!_

A crush? On him? Mira had a crush on him? Well at least she used to. But still, the Mirajane Strauss used to have a crush on him! He read the line again and again, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Yet there it was, plain as day. The door to the library opens and in one swift motion Laxus closes the book and grabs another one from the closest pile.

"Working hard Laxus?" Mira's voice rings out. This made Laxus's heart skip a beat and with every one of her footsteps his pounding heart got louder and louder. He suddenly found it hard to talk.

"Yeah." He responds, trying his best to sound bored. Mira stops at his chair and by now he swore she would be able to hear his heart. "Found something of yours." He takes the red diary and hands it to her without turning around. He swore if he looked at her his heart would leap out of his chest and his tongue would turn to stone.

"Oh! This is where that went!" Mira takes it from him. "Did you read anything from it?"

"No. Just opened the cover." Laxus lied. His mind was screaming at him to tell the truth and ask her about what she meant by having a crush on him.

"Well thank you. Keep up the good work!" He could hear her starting to leave. His mind was screaming at him again to make up an excuse. An excuse that'll make her stay, even just for a few more minutes.

"Hey Mira." Laxus forces himself to look at her. She stops and turns around. Until now, he never realized how beautiful she actually was. "Do you want to go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"

"I didn't realize you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well it looks like it'll be fun. And well, it'll be even more fun with you're with me. I-I'm not saying it won't be fun if you're not with me! I mean! It sounds like fun and it'll be even more so with you there!" Laxus swore under his breath. This made Mira giggle and Laxus's cheeks red.

"I'd love to go with you." Her smile brought butterflies to his stomach. "Don't think you can stop working because I said yes." She laughs before walking back to the guild hall. She left Laxus with the books and his thoughts. The thoughts of trying to figure out what happened to him.

* * *

 **Got a little sad. Well next up is ElfGreen (Elfman x Evergreen)! Keep sending in pairing suggestions!**


	8. ElfGreen: Cake Shop

**This actually took a lot longer to write than I anticipated. And it's a lot longer too... Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Acting as if everything is fine is hard. To Evergreen this was not fine. She had to travel to every restaurant, cafe, cake shop, and whatever other food related places in Magnolia to get some sort of menu together for the ball. If that wasn't enough she was paired to do it with Elfman. She swore when she gets back Mira was going to get an earful. They really shouldn't have pretended they were going to get married, especially not to Mira. It felt like ever since the ball was announced Mira and Lisanna were trying to get them together and now Bickslow has even joined in! It's unbelievable!

"Ever, we should go to the pastry shop next. It's closest." Elfman interrupts her thoughts.

"Very well." She nods. She follows him into a nice looking cake shop. Neatly decorated cakes were in the window while outside there were a few tables. Couples and friend groups sat outside all laughing and eating a variety of sweets. There was a small line out the door, but nothing they couldn't handle. The two step in line. Evergreen watches the people outside. Her eye catches a group of teenagers talking and laughing together. Without realizing she let out a disheartened sigh. Growing up she didn't have friends like that. In fact she didn't even have any.

"What's wrong?" Evergreen notices Elfman's worried look.

"It's nothing. Just a bit jealous I guess."

"Jealous? That's not very manly." Evergreen rolls her eyes at his comment before carrying on the conversation.

"I never really had friends like the ones here. Nor have I had any boyfriends who would take me someplace nice like this."

"Really? I thought you would have tons of friends and boyfriends."

"Well now I have everybody at Fairy Tail, but before the not really. Nobody really liked me and I would be bullied every so often."

"That's not very manly! I swear I'll beat up anyone who decides to bully you again! Like a real man!" Evergreen blinks. That statement was both sweet and annoying. Past all the "manly" annoying stuff Elfman was actually really sweet and nice. The thought makes Evergreen whip out her fan to cover the slight blush that appeared. She couldn't believe she just called Elfman sweet! He was annoying! Just plain annoying! Although a small part of her said otherwise.

"Well thank you. I guess I shall call you my personal bodyguard for now on." Evergreen sounded a bit condescending. "Now how about you? You grew up in the guild, right?"

"Yeah! It was a manly childhood!" Evergreen's eye twitches. She really wanted to hit him with her fan, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I meant did you get to do things like eat at cafes or go on dates."

"Yeah, but it was usually with Mira or Lisanna. I went on a date once." Evergreen's eye twitched. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything. But who would want to go on a date with Elfman? Not her. Nope. Not at all.

"Really? I didn't expect that."

"It wasn't a very manly date. It wasn't even a date at all." Elfman responds. "This guy kept asking Cana to go on a double date with him and I just happened to be passing through when she claimed she had a boyfriend and pulled me to go with her."

"O-Oh, I see..." Evergreen swore she felt a tinge of relief for no reason. She took a look at the line. They had only moved three paces. This line certainly wasn't something she could handle.

"Oh right, Ever what are you going to do during the ball?"

"Probably sit around and talk with the rest of the Raijinshuu or other people who come."

"That's not very manly. You should dance. You're a very manly dancer."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?!" She huffs. One more person moved. Five more people until we're inside.

"I was just saying..."

"Well what will you be doing?"

"I'll be eating like a man!"

"Geez that's totally undignified. Instead of stuffing your mouth you should do something more active."

"Active? Eating's pretty active."

"I mean something that doesn't involve stuffing your mouth! And besides if I'm to dance then I'd need a partner. Instead of eating you should dance with me."

"Are you... Asking me to be your date?" Evergreen pauses. She felt her ears burning and knew there'd be no hiding this with her fan.

"I did not! Don't say such preposterous things!" She shouted. A few heads turned their way.

"It's alright Ever, I was going to ask you anyways."

"Now why would I ever go with you?!"

"Ever I-"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop calling me that!" By now almost everybody in range of the shop was staring. Evergreen didn't care anymore. Something had gotten the better of her and she didn't know what it was. "You're so infuriating! I can't stand it anymore! I hate everything about you! I hate how you always going on about man this man that! It's just annoying! I hate how you're always undignified! I hate how you rush into things without thinking! I hate how you barely think!"

"Evergreen-" Elfman looked as if he had taken a major hit.

"And most of all I hate how you make me like you!" She suddenly spins on her heels and starts stomping away. "I don't care if this was our assignment, do it on your own. I'm leaving."

* * *

"Ah there you are, Evergreen." Mira approaches the brown haired fairy mage. Currently she sat on the roof of the guild. It was still early morning and Evergreen had arrived before Mira so she used her magic to fly to the roof. She could barely sleep last night. All she could think of was what she had said to Elfman. Then whenever she tried to sleep, she'd have nightmares of when she was bullied and them saying she'd never find love. Now she knew they were right.

"Mira..."

"Elfman was really upset last night. Would you like to tell me why?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I feel terrible."

"That explains a lot."

"What?" Mira pulls out a broken rose and shows it to Evergreen.

"He was really excited to give an entire bouquet of these to you, but then last night he came in and smashed them before locking himself in his room. This is the best looking one." Evergreen takes it from her and stared at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh Mira, what have I done?" She whispers.

"It's not too late. You can still fix things."

"You're right." Evergreen jumps up. "I'm going to apologize and tell him the truth."

"That's the spirit!" Mira cheers. "He's probably still in his room. There's a spare key under the mat, just give it to me later.

"Got it."

Evergreen runs down the stairs and past the guild members coming in for the morning. She runs past citizens of Magnolia and the early fishermen. She ran past buildings and across bridges with one thing on her mind. To make things right. She stops in front of the house with the mailbox labelled "Strauss" and walks to the door. Quickly finding the key, she unlocks the door and busts it open.

"Elfman!" She yells. Her voice echoes through the house.

"Evergreen?! Why are you-? How did you-? What are you doing?" She was surprised to find Elfman in the nearby kitchen cooking.

"Mira told me where the key was." She closes the door a lot less force. Lisanna sat at the table in the kitchen where she looked from Elfman to Evergreen before getting up.

"I... Uh... Need to look for something in my room..." Without another word she dashes away.

"My sisters are traitors." Elfman mutters.

"Elfman we need to talk."

"I'm kind of making breakfast right now."

"You can talk and cook."

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I need to apologize for yesterday."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I was very out of line. I don't actually hate you. I'm very sorry."

"It's fine. Besides you confessed you liked me."

"I did not-" Evergreen blushes slightly while Elfman raises an eyebrow in amusement. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. But I should apologize too. I wasn't very manly by provoking you." Elfman says. "But you never answered me yesterday."

"About what?"

"Ever would you be my manly date to the ball?"

"Of course idiot!" Elfman smiled at her.

"I'm almost done with this manly breakfast, want some?"

"I didn't know you cooked."

"It's a very manly thing!" Evergreen sighs and sits at their table. Elfman was annoying, but he really did have some nice things about him.

* * *

"By the way this flower you got me was really pretty. I can't believe you smashed an entire bouquet of these." Evergreen says while pulling the broken flower Mira had given you.

"What are you talking about?" Elfman looks up from plating the food.

"I was told you had gotten a bouquet of flowers to ask me to the dance." Elfman shakes his head

"I was going to buy a cake. Plus we have plenty more of those flowers in that vase over there." Elfman points to the vase overflowing with multicolored flowers on the counter. "Mira-nee has been receiving them like crazy from people asking her to the dance. She already has a date so we've just been putting all of them in there." Evergreen looks from the rose in her hand to the vase. There were quite a few red roses in it. Her grip tightens around the rose until the stalk snaps in two. Mira was going to get an earful.

* * *

 **And I'm done with my originally planned pairings! I can start on requests now! Yay! Next pairing: StiYu (Sting x Yukino)**


	9. Update!

**Hello everyone! I have a few things that I need to go over regarding the story. First off, in** **a week or two I'll be officially starting a posting schedule. It'll probably be either every Friday or every other Friday. I will try my best to stick to the schedule, but life and writer's block happens. Next subject, I have received requests for two pairings involving Lyon; Lyon x Sherry and Lyon x Meredy. I've set up a poll on my page and whichever pairing gets the most votes I'll write for. And finally I have read every one of your reviews and pairing suggestions. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and suggesting so far! Below I have the list of pairings I'll be writing (I'll be adding onto the list as I obtain more suggestions)**

 **Pairings (in order of request and not when I'll be writing them):**

 **Sting x Yukino**

 **Lyon x Sherry/Lyon x Meredy**

 **Bickslow x Lisanna**

 **Bacchus x Cana**

 **Happy x Carla**

 **Rogue x Kagura**

 **Eve x Chelia**

 **Cobra x Kinana**

 **Ren x Sherry?**

 **Midnight x Angel**

 **That's it for now! Thank you for reading!**

 **Update: I know I said I'd start a posting schedule, but I got unexpectedly busy right before school started and now there's school. For those of you reading this before the next chapter, I'll be releasing StiYu (Sting x Yukino) and RoKa (Rogue x Kagura) on the same day. I've been getting a few questions about the location of the Lyon poll, it should be on my profile page. If you can't find it please pm me. Thank you for reading and I'll get the chapters up asap.**


	10. StiYu: Bracelet

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's hard balancing school and writing! Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Sabertooth. There was lots of drinking, talking, laughter, and mages moving in and out of the guild. There was hardly a quiet day ever since Sting became guild master. Although the job of being master was hard, occasionally there'd be a lull in chores for guild masters to do. For Sting, this was one of those lulls. There were no job requests that required him nor the Twin Dragons. But that didn't matter since Rogue was nowhere to be found. Instead he just lounged around on the Master's throne. He only sat there when there was a guild meeting or he was very bored.

"Sting-sama." Sting looked up when Yukino walked over. "Are you bored?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Sting asks.

"Um, yes. You're sitting upside down on the throne."

"You're very observant, Yukino." Sting smiled.

"I'm not that observant... The entire guild can see you." Sting looked around. Mostly the newer members were staring while the others ignored him since they were used to their master's antics by now.

"Yeah I should get up. I think the blood is rushing to my head." Sting shifts until he's sitting upright. "I'm super bored."

"Hm... I know! Sting-sama you should accompany me on a walk around town!"

"Why? I already know the place. I mean I live here."

"Yes, well a new marketplace opened up! Plus Fairy Tail's ball is coming up so we could buy some nice clothing for that!"

"Well I've got nothing else to do." Sting shrugs. He hops off the throne to stand by Yukino. "So where to first?"

Yukino skipped through the crowd with Sting following close by. Yukino was in a great mood, after all she often didn't get to spend time alone with Sting. They reached the new marketplace. When leaving the guild, Sting thought there'd be a few vendors selling cheap knock-off. Instead the street was lined with vendors selling almost anything you can imagine.

"Sting-sama! Look! Let's go there first!" Yukino pointed to a vendor. Sting wasn't paying attention. This place was filled with as many sights, sounds, and smells as Crocus during the Grand Magic Games. It wasn't until Yukino was almost out of sight that he snapped out of his trance. He followed her to a vendor selling jewelry.

"Sting-sama how does this look?" Yukino held a colorfully beaded necklace up to her neck.

"It doesn't suit you." Sting grabs a necklace from the counter. "This looks better!" Yukino starts laughing.

"Sting-sama, that's a bracelet. It won't fit around my neck."

"I-I knew that!" Stings starts to put the bracelet down. Yukino stops him and takes it from his hands.

"It's still cute. I'm going to buy it." Yukino smiles and talks to the vendor. She gives him some jewels and slips the bracelet on her wrist. She then turns back to Sting, holding up her wrist. "It's really cute! Sting-sama, you have good taste!" Yukino smiles.

"Well you gotta know these things when you're a guild master."

"Um... I don't think you do..."

"You don't... I just wanted to sound cool."

"Well I think you're cool as you are." Yukino smiles. It takes a moment, but a blush spreads across her face as she comes to a slow realization of her words. Sting doesn't notice. He had already caught a whiff of good food.

"Yukino! I can smell something good! Let's go find it!" Sting grabs Yukino's hand and guides her through the crowd.

* * *

The two had searched for half an hour for the place that had the food Sting smelled. By the time the two got there, Yukino's feet hurt and she was glad it was a restaurant so she could sit down. Sting had ordered his own personal buffet while Yukino only order basic dishes. The two had small conversations between Sting's pigging out. Eventually he was finished so the waiters could take away the mountains of plates.

"Could I offer you some dessert?" Their waiter asks. He seemed almost afraid to ask.

"Just some vanilla ice cream." Sting replies.

"I'm fine, thank you." Yukino smiles. The waiter nods, relieved, and rushes to the kitchen. A few moments later, he returns with a platter with a bowl of vanilla ice cream. "You really like white, don't you?" Sting looks up at Yukino's question. He hadn't started digging in yet.

"Well of course. I'm a white dragon slayer, I eat white things. It's the same for all dragon slayers. Rogue can eat shadows, Natsu can eat flames, Gajeel eats metal, and Wendy... I guess she eats air. But that's really no different than breathing, I guess." Sting shrugs and starts eating his ice cream.

"Sorry, I sort of already knew that..." Yukino says. "I mean you ate the bones of some of the food and part of a plate."

"I never knew what plates tasted like. That's one thing off the list." Sting states. Yukino giggles at his statement.

"What other things do you have on your list."

"The moon."

"The moon?"

"Well yeah. I wanna be the first person to ever eat the moon! Or at least part of it. It's like a pure white and I'm dying to know what it tastes like." Sting pauses. "Hey Yukino! You should make a bunch of float cookies. If I eat enough I could float all the way up to the moon!" Sting throws his hands in exaggeration. Yukino started laughing her head off.

"I don't think they can bring you that far up." She says between laughs.

"Aw. Then can you help me with the next thing on the list?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"You're gonna find it weird."

"I can't find something weird if I don't know what it is."

"Um... It's your hair." Sting avoids eye contact. Yukino's immediate reaction was to put a hand to her head.

"M-My hair?! Why would you want to?!"

"I-It's really pretty. But eating it was a joke." Yukino lets out a sigh of relief.

"So you think my hair is pretty?" Yukino blushes lightly after she got over the shock of his joke.

"Well yeah. It's pretty just like the rest of you." Yukino's face was completely red now.

"I-I don't think a-anybody has said th-that to me before..." Yukino stutters.

"Really? Well I'm sure tons of guys try to ask you out."

"Sting-sama! Are you flirting?!"

"A little." Sting smirks.

"W-Well stop. There's no point to flirting unless you mean it." Yukino pouts, a majority of her blush was gone.

"Well it's a good thing I mean it." And there it was. The blush coming back at full force.

"W-What?"

"I really like you, Yukino. You're pretty, kind, smart, and I'm not even bored anymore!" Sting laughs. "What I'm saying is, I really like you."

"Sting-sama," Yukino adorned a wide smile. "I like you too."

"Great! I guess that means we're a thing now?"

"I-I guess so." There was a moment of silence between the two. During this time, the waiter came by with the check. They hastily left before they could be asked for anything else.

"So is it safe to ask you to go to Fairy Tail's dance with me?"

"Of course! I would love to go!"

"Awesome! So... I guess we should tell the guild now." Sting leaves a bunch of jewels on the table before standing up and holding out his hand for Yukino. The two leave and walk back to the guild hand-in-hand.

* * *

Minerva walks back into the guild. She had just returned from a quick and easy job. The guild was the same as always, Sting and Rogue were talking at a table with Yukino sitting beside Sting, Frosch and Lector stood on the table. She walks over to them and sits in the spot next to Rogue.

"Miss! Welcome back!" Lector greets her.

"Hello Lector, everybody."

"How was the job, Miss?" Yukino asks.

"It was quite easy. I just had to find something in a maze, it wasn't too complicated." Minerva responds. She pauses when she notices the cute bracelet on Yukino's wrist. It had dark blue beads painted with little stars and a moon charm in the middle. "Yukino, where did you get that cute bracelet?"

"Oh! This?" Yukino holds up her wrist. "Sting-sama and I went to a marketplace earlier! Sting-sama picked it out."

"Really?! Sting, I didn't know you had such great taste."

"It comes naturally." Sting smiles.

"That's our Sting for you!" Lector boasts.

"Sting-sama thought it was a necklace at first." Yukino points out.

"Why am I not surprised..." Rogue sighs.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cheers.

* * *

 **Next up is RoKa (Rogue x Kagura)!**


	11. RoKa: That Girl

**Sorry for the delay! Anyways, about my poll, it's on my profile. For those who don't know how to get there, click my username. Also if you're having troubles with it, tell me with your vote. I'll make sure it's working and add your vote to the results.**

* * *

That girl. That Mermaid Heel girl. Rogue just couldn't stop thinking about her. How long has this silly little crush been going on? Rogue didn't know anymore. The former Sabertooth master would've been enraged if he talked about the beautiful girl from Mermaid Heel. But he's no longer the master, Sting is. That's why when he found out about Fairy Tail's masquerade ball, he marched straight to the Mermaid Heel guild. Of course his confidence flickered out like a candle once he actually reached the guild building. He nervously stood outside trying to figure out if he should go in or not. Frosch stood next to him staring and smiling at the building.

"May I help you?" Rogue freezes up at the familiar voice. Both he and Frosch turn around to see the one and only Kagura there.

"W-W-Well I was j-j-j-just in the a-area you see. A-And I-I-I thought t-t-t-to u-um." Rogue stutters he was having an extremely hard time forming words. This girl he's seen only in the battlefield for years. The one with a quiet and serious atmosphere that somehow made her seem even more beautiful. The one he had a quiet crush on was standing right in front of him.

"He wants to go on a date with you!" Frosch smiles.

"Frosch!" Rogue's face was redder than Igneel's scales.

"A date?" Kagure asks.

"I-It's no big deal! Y-You don't have to if you don't-"

"I'd love to."

"Y-You would?!"

"It sounds fun. The weather is supposed to be beautiful this Saturday. Why don't we have a picnic at the park?"

"That would be great!"

"For thinks so too!" Fro cheers.

"You're so cute." Kagura smiles. "Would Fro like to come as well?"

"Fro wants to!"

"Then it's a date."

"Great. See you on Saturday then." Rogue says. Kagura nods and walks past him and into her guild.

* * *

To say that Rogue was excited was an understatement. Everyday leading up to his date he tried to cook. And everyday the result was the same. Burnt to a crisp. Eventually Minerva had to come in and teach him. The results were better, but they weren't the best. The day of his date, he took a picnic basket and filled it with food he made and rushed him and Frosch off to Mermaid Heel's town. When he found the park he looked around. His breath hitched when he saw Kagura. She had a floppy sun hat with a black ribbon tied around it on her head. She adorned a beautiful black sundress with printed white daisies scattered all over in a random pattern and a pair of black knee-high boots. She looked absolutely stunning. When he approached her, she smiles a little bit.

"Kagura... You look..."

"It's not my style, huh?"

"Stunning."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cheers. Kagura blushes at their words. She quickly brings her attention to the basket at her feet.

"It looks like both of us brought food."

"It seems so." He sets his basket down so he could take a blanket out of it. He spreads it out then motions for Kagura to put her's in the center next to his. Kagura opened her basket and started taking out containers of food. Most of them looked very healthy. A salad, sandwiches, watermelon, potato salad, fruit salad, bottles of drinks, things like that.

"Kagura, did you make all this?" Rogue asks.

"Beth made most of it. She's in charge of nutrition in the guild and she wanted to help me. Actually most of the girls did." Kagura adverts her eyes.

"That's sort of what happened in my guild too. Except it was because they were tired of me messing up the kitchen." Kagura started giggling. She calms down after a second and looks away embarrassed.

"S-Sorry. That was pretty uncharacteristic of me."

"N-No no! It's fine! I like your laugh."

"Fro too!" Frosch smiles.

"Th-Thank you." Kagura blushes.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh."

"Really? It's been a while, it feels nice." Kagura averts her eyes. "What did you bring?"

"Oh! Right!" Rogue opens his basket. "Minerva made some of it." He takes out containers of slightly burnt food and containers of perfectly made deserts. "If you can't tell, Minerva made the desserts."

"Miss is a great cook!" Fro cheers.

"Well it's as they say, a great dessert makes them forget the meal."

"Let's just dig in." Rogue blushes.

After that it was a quiet picnic. Both of them sat, queitly enjoying each other's company. After finishing their lunch, the three of them took a stroll through the park. Frosch also somehow got stuck in a tree and caused Rogue to panic. Kagura had to use her magic to get him down. They talked about whatever crossed their mind, played with Frosch, and even fooled around a little at the playground. It was the perfect and most peaceful date Rogue had ever been on. It was even better with his long-time crush with him. Sadly their ended as the sun went down. Rogue walked Kagura back to her guild, Frosch asleep in his arms.

"Today was nice." Kagura says when they reach her guild.

"Both of us had fun." Rogue looks fondly at Frosch.

"Well see you around." Kagura reaches for the handle.

"Wait! We should meet up again! We're from different guilds so we won't be able to see each other often!"

"Where do you suggest we meet up?"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"They're having a ball there. You should come as my date."

"Oh, I remember that. That'd be a great place to meet again." She quickly kisses his cheek before turning around. "See you in a few weeks." Then she turns the handle and disappears inside.

It was official, Kagura was going to the ball with Rogue. Why? Because he was that boy. That Sabertooth boy. The one she's had a silly little crush on forever.

* * *

 **Ah yes, writer's block. Thou art annoying. Next chapter is Bixanna (Bixslow and Lisanna)!**


	12. Bixanna: Mira the Matchmaker

**I meant to post this earlier, but I've been super busy! I have tons of things coming up . well anyways this is mostly for Bixann a week. Also the results of the poll are in! The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Crushes are weird. In her life Lisanna has had two. The first one is obviously Natsu. When she came back from Edolas, it was clear to her that Natsu only saw her as a friend. Now a new crush has surfaced, someone Lisanna didn't expect to fall for. Bickslow. She certainly never expected to fall for Bickslow. Before she was sent to Edolas, the two never really talked. Well Bickslow was never really around to talk. But now she was back, and he was at the guild often. But now she knew him. Of course they were different, but maybe that's what made him stand out.

There's one other thing that's weird. Siblings. More specifically, sisters. Well Elfman could be a bit weird, but she was thinking about Mira. Ever since Laxus asked her to the ball, she'd been playing matchmaker double time. She tried several attempts to get Gray to ask Juvia, Cana to ask out her secret crush, she got Elfman and Evergreen together (finally), and just trying to get someone to ask Max. The Max one turned into a huge disaster, but that's a different story. Lisanna didn't know it was her turn. It was a regular day, she and Elfman walked into the guild together because Mira was already there. Elfman went to talk to Evergreen while Lisanna checked for jobs.

"Lisanna can you help me for a few minutes?" Mira called.

"Of course Mira-nee!" Lisanna turns from the request board to her sister. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm kinda stuck at the bar right now." Lisanna raises an eyebrow. Macao and Wakaba weren't here yet, Master was at a meeting until noon, and Cana was chugging her first barrel down. She didn't look busy. Lisanna just brushed it off. "Could you grab me a few bags of flour and sugar from the storage? They're heavy so I'll send someone to help you."

"Alright Mira-nee!" Lisanna runs to the storage. She missed her sister's devilish smile.

"Bickslow could you help me for a few minutes?"

Mission objective. Grab the flour. That was easier said than done. The bags of sugar were already on the ground, but the flour. Oh the flour. It was on the top shelf. Luckily there were enough barrels around the climb on. Hopping on the one closest to the flour, she stood on her tiptoes to reach. Were the shelves always this high? It didn't matter.

"Gotcha'!" Lisanna cheers when she was finally able to grab a corner of the bag.

"Hey Lisanna!" Lisanna jumps at the sudden voice, causing her to lose her balance. She fell off the barrel and expected to meet hard ground, but something broke her fall.

"Bickslow?!" She was sitting on top of him while he groaned in pain. Their conversation didn't last much longer because the flour decided to fall. In no time they were in a winter wonderland. The flour blended in with Lisanna's hair, but not her clothes while It was clear that Bicklow was completely covered.

"I am so so sorry." Lisanna tries brushing some of the flour off her clothes, but it didn't seem like it wanted to leave.

"No it's fine. I'm glad I was there to break your fall." Bickslow takes off his helmet to brush it off. What was underneath only made Lisanna giggle. "What's wrong? There's lines of flour all over your face.

"Really?"

"And you looks like you have a beard." A lightbulb turned on in Bickslow's head.

"I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail!" He proudly proclaimed. Lisanna snorted. "Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting! These councilmen will be the death of me! If this guild doesn't kill me first! I try to sound wise, but half the time I don't make sense." Lisanna was laughing her head off by now.

"S-Stop. Master doesn't even have a b-beard." She says between laughs. Bickslow smirks and rubs the flour off his chin.

"How about now?"

"Close enough."

"Are you guys alright?! I heard a crash!" Mira rushes in. She freezes at the sight of all the flour and the two culprits covered in it. "What's going on in here?" Mira's worried face turns into a sickeningly mad smile.

"U-Um I fell and so did the flour." Lisanna gulped at her sister's change of attitude.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to be cleaning this up." She pointed to the brooms (also covered in flour) on the other side of the room. "You two are not leaving until this is all cleaned up." She slams the door and a quiet _ka-chunk_ followed. She locked them in. She locked them in a flour covered storage room. To test this theory, Bickslow tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Looks like Mira is serious." Bickslow sighs and turns the light lacrima on. It provided a dim light that barely light up every nook and cranny. Right now it felt like Lisanna was in more of a prison cell than a storage room. It didn't help that there was a small window on the far wall. Bickslow sighs. "Well better get to work." He grabs a broom and starts sweeping. Lisanna follows his lead.

* * *

A few hours of slave labor *ahem* work, and most of the flour was cleaned up. With a sigh, Lisanna sat on a barrel.

"We're finally done!" Lisanna cheers.

"Great now how are we going to get Mira to let us out?" Bickslow places the brooms against the wall.

"I saw a communication lacrima earlier." Lisanna jumps back up and scans the shelves. She pulls out a giant orb and dusts a little bit of flour off of it. She turns it on and contacts the lacrima at the bar. Mira answers a few moments later.

"Hi Lisanna!" Mira cheers. "All finished in there?"

"We cleared up all the flour. Can you let us out now?" Lisanna asks.

"Hmm..." Mira thinks for a moment. "I have one more task for you."

"What is it?" Lisanna sighs.

"Confess!"

"What?!"

"Well I helped Elfman and Evergreen so now I want to help you!"

"Mira-nee this isn't helping me!"

"I've got to go! Call me when you're done!"

"Mira-nee! Wait-!" Mira turned off her communication lacrima.

"So..." Bickslow coughs nervously. "Confession? I'm no love expert, but I could help you."

"Bickslow..."

"If it's Natsu a direct route is the best and probably only way to go."

"Look-"

"But he's with Lucy now... But there's no harm in trying."

"Bickslow, Mira-nee wasn't talking about Natsu."

"So it's some other guy? If you tell me who, I could talk to him for you or something."

"It's you. Mira-nee wanted me to confess to you." Lisanna avoids eye contact.

"Me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Wow. This is... Unexpected. A little bit awkward too."

"You don't have to return my feelings. I think Mira-nee will let us out anyways."

"No! No! It's fine! Actually I like you too."

"Oh... Great. Um... I think we should celebrate once we get out of here."

"Agreed." Lisanna tries calling Mira's communication lacrima again.

* * *

"Sweet freedom!" Bickslow stretches once Mira unlocks the storage room.

"Freedom! Freedom!" Bickslow's babies fly over.

"My babies! I'm so sorry I left you all day!"

"So... About earlier." Lisanna stands awkwardly by Mira.

"Yeah! We should totally go out!"

"Date! Date!" Bickslow's babies chant. Lisanna blushes.

"Well my work is done!" Mira smiles before leaving.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Lyredy (Lyon x Meredy). It was actually a tie, but Lyredy had been requested many times before the poll started.**


	13. Lyredy: Romance is for everybody

**I've been super busy! But here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Romance is in the air. Romance is all around. Romance is for everybody except for Lyon, apparently. He was rejected hard. He asked out Juvia and she was already asked by an anonymous person. Curse you anonymous person! The masquerade was nearing with every day. In Lamia Scale, more and more people were being asked out or talking about asking someone. It was annoying. Especially for someone who was just rejected. Nobody else had asked him. Well that's obvious. Everybody was too scared to ask him. He was perfect. Perhaps too perfect. Maybe-

Lyon's internal monologue was interrupted when a girl bumped into him.

"Ah! Sorry!" She says in high pitched voice. It was sort of cute.

"No it's fine, I wasn't paying attention." He responds. The girl was strange. She was wearing a hooded cape that hid her face although tiny locks of pink hair escaped her hood. She was holding a basket of food, slightly hidden by her cape, and he couldn't see exactly what she was wearing, but it was red. She hid her face, but she still looked familiar... "Do... I know you...?" The girl jumps.

"N-No! You must be mistaken!"

"No I think I know you..." Lyon tried thinking back to where he saw the familiar pink hair and red outfit. All he remembered were the dragons... Dragons! "Aren't you Juvia's friend? The one who came in the middle of the dragon attack?" The girl looks up. It was definitely her. "Yeah! You're definitely that girl!"

"Oh! Yes, I remember you too!"

"You left in such a hurry afterwards that I wasn't able to introduce myself."

"Sorry. I was looking for someone."

"Did you find them?" The girl suddenly looked upset.

"No... They died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well um... Nice to meet you again, I guess."

"Nice to meet you too, when we're not about to die." The girl laughs.

"Well shall I escort you to your destination?" Lyon bows. The girl laughs again.

"Of course good sir." She replies in a mock fancy tone. "I'm going to be walking quite a distance, so I hope you don't mind."

"Well if I had something to do, I wouldn't have offered to escort you." The girl smiles. She starts walking towards the east of the town where the forest is.

"My name is Lyon Bastia by the way." Lyon introduces himself.

"I'm not allowed to say my name, even if you are a friend of Juvia and Gray..."

"Well could you give me something to call you?"

"I guess you could call me Mel. I might not respond to it, but it's something."

"Alright then Mel, what is a delicate girl as yourself doing out here alone?" Mel glares at him.

"I'm not delicate, I fought those dragons just like you."

"I didn't see you fight the dragons."

"Well I did. How else do you think I survived?"

"Luck?" Mel rolls her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, I prefer to walk alone the rest of the way."

"We're not even a foot away from our starting point."

"Well your comment lost yourself a walk with a lovely lady." Mel laughs. "Besides I need to go anyways. My friends will be worried if I don't hurry. Bye!" Mel waves. Lyon waves back to her as she disappears into the crowd. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Why was he grinning anyways? He'd only really known her for a few minutes. Was her smile really that infectious? Well it didn't matter. For the first time since his rejection, he was happy.

* * *

What is love at first sight? It's hard to describe. Lyon felt it when he met Juvia. He would go days, no weeks, thinking about her. But now he's been thinking about Mel. He only talked to her for a few minutes, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. It's been how long now? Lyon figured it's been around two weeks. But this was also different than his experience with Juvia. His heart would ache when he wished to know more about her or see her again. Then his heart would beat fast at the mention of any name close to Mel. This wasn't like anything he's felt before. It was much more painful, but pleasant. Great now Lyon was contradicting himself. Do other guys feel this way? Lyon suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of magic power. He should be reaching the dark guild by now. He was on guard when he hears a faint rustling in the bushes. His reflexes kicked in and he got into the ice-make position.

"Ice-make dragonfly!" Dragonflies of ice fly from his hands and into the rustling bushes. A surprised yelp comes from the bush he hit.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" A figure with a familiar voice yells. Out pops the pink haired girl.

"Mel? What are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until you showed up! Who attacks a bush anyways?!" She stomps over to him.

"Well we're near a dark guild. I thought it was somebody from there."

"Do I look like I'm from that dark guild?"

"With the cape, kinda yeah. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Mel crosses her arms. She looked very childish, but it was very cute.

"Well I'm on a job to defeat the nearby dark guild. You can join me and I'll treat you afterwards." Mel bites her lip and looks behind Lyon. When Lyon turned around, nobody was there. Yet she still looked behind him.

"Um... Sure. I'll join you." Mel smiles sweetly. Her smile was radiant and caused butterflies to fly around in his stomach in an attempt for more of her warmth. Lyon decided that he needed to protect her when fighting the dark guild.

* * *

Mel did not need protecting. Lyon stared astonished at the girl happily drinking a shake. She looked so innocent, but during the fight all of the people she fought were down in a few seconds screaming in pain. Lyon took back everything about her being weak.

"So... Um how do you know Gray and Juvia?" Lyon awkwardly starts a conversation.

"Hm? It's a long story. Juvia saved my life in more than one way and well Gray... That's complicated..." Mel laughs in embarrassment. "But we're all friends now so it's ok! I know that you and Gray were pupils of Ur-"

"How did you know that?" Mel jumps.

"Um... Well I watched the Grand Magic Games and Gray shouted at you during your fight with Millianna." Mel avoided eye contact and Lyon knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"So you watched the games? Did you see how amazing I was?" Mel breaks out into laughter at Lyon's tone.

"Yes." She looks outside the window then suddenly stands up. "I've gotta go. It's been fun."

"So soon?" Mel smiles. She leans over and lands a quick, but lingering kiss on his cheek.

"I hope to see you again sometime. Bye!" She waves and leaves. Lyon was just too surprised. His hand felt the place she kissed him. Romance was for Lyon, there was no doubt now.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Cobra x Kinana!**


	14. Cobra x Kinana: Presents (short)

Being a waitress of Fairy Tail was no simple task, especially when you don't have any magic. You have to cook food, pour alcohol, clean dishes, etc., etc. Although Kinana had seven years of experience, that didn't mean it was any easier. She was glad Mira was around or else who knows how much work she'd have.

"Kinana why don't you go home early? I can wrap up here." Mira says. The two were finishing up the day's load of dishes.

"Really?! You'd do that?" Kinana places a plate on the drying rack.

"Of course! There's only a few more dishes, I can do them by myself." Mira smiles.

"Oh thank you Mira!" Kinana smiles. She dries her hands and rushes out of the guild's kitchen.

"Have a nice day off!" Mira calls after her.

"Of course I will! Bye Mira!" Kinana pushes the large front doors of the guild open, feeling the cool air that meets her skin. She takes a deep breath before running towards her apartment.

For the past few weeks, gifts have been laying by her doorstep whenever she got home. Everyday they were always different. Like she's received chocolates, books, candles, and even a little baby snake (it had a little ribbon around it and was so adorable that Kinana kept it). She wanted to see who this mysterious gift-giver was so everyday she ran home. Of course she could never see who it was.

Kinana got to her apartment building and looked frantically around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She opens the door and looks around there too. Still nothing. She bounds up the stairs, her heart bounding with every step. A wave of disappointment hits her when she sees today's gift, but not the sender. She approaches her door to see what it was today. It was a fluffy teddy bear with a purple ribbon tied around its neck. The gifts were always tied with a purple ribbon, no other color. Sighing, she picks up the bear and hugs it.

"Who is your sender?" she whispers. She opens her door and walks into her apartment. It was quite a plain, but cozy, apartment. Gifts lined the table and counters, each varying in different shapes and sizes. The only things that weren't being displayed on the table were the candies stored in the fridge and Jade the snake in their own little tank. Kinana places the teddy bear next to a small pile of books before going to change for bed.

* * *

Days off are for relaxing. That's exactly what Kinana did, relax. It was a day of reading the books she had received, sipping hot cocoa, and cuddling under some blankets on her living room couch. She was so comfortable that she dozed off.

A few hours go by and she awakes with a start. Someone was outside her door! She quietly creeps over to her door and places an ear on it. Someone was placing something down. She flings open the door to see her secret admirer, who jumps at the sudden movement. They were wearing a hooded cape that concealed their face.

"Are you the one that's been leaving me presents?" she asks. Her secret admirer nods. "Can you tell me your name?" they shake their head. "Why are you revealing yourself now?"

"I wasn't careful today." they respond with a deep, yet familiar voice. Kinana recognized the voice...

"Erik?" she whispers. Erik looks up. "Erik! It is you!" Kinana tackles him into a hug. "I knew I'd see you again!"

"Kinana... I'm sorry I couldn't reveal myself."

"It doesn't matter now! We can be together."

"Yes, I love you Kinana."

"I love you too Erik..."

Kinana slowly opens her eyes. She was sitting on her couch, curled up in blankets. It was just a dream... She slowly stands up. It was dark out now, so she started turning light lacrimas on. She opens the door to find a bouquet of flowers. A note lay on the floor beside the bouquet. Kinana picked it up to read it.

 _Dear Kinana,_

 _I could hear you calling out to me in your dreams. I want to see you again too. On the night of Fairy Tail's masquerade ball meet me on the roof at 8 o'clock._

That's all the letter said. Kinana helps it close to her heart.

"We'll meet again soon, Erik." she smiles wistfully. She takes the bouquet and bring it inside. She grabs a vase and fills it with water. These flowers were different than the others she's received. They were special. They were a bouquet of forget-me-nots. Kinana would never forget Erik nor would he forget her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short, boring chapter. I wanted their main thing to be the ball. Next chapter is Bacchana (Bacchus x Cana)!**


	15. Announcement

**Hey guys! So here's the deal! I'm putting this story on a hiatus until further notice. One of my main reason is that I'm running out of ideas so I've had no inspiration for this story. My other reason is the killer that always seems to get writers, life. School is a priority. And finally, I have two other stories I'm writing. I've been focusing so much on those that Fairy's Masquerade seemed to have been pushed to the back burners.**

 **So to summarize, no inspiration, life, and other stories are why this story is on a hiatus.**


End file.
